The Kurse of Kitty Kismet!
by Autumn Thursday
Summary: In a fantasy world, Ron and an original character embark upon an journey of adventure and true love. Also includes Draco/Harry slashy slash! FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1 : I Just Wanna Live

Chapter 1:: I Just Wanna Live

Sastaliki Kanino Aquamarine's luscious scarlet fur rustled in the harsh autumn winds of London. Her piercing green eyes scanned the dark streets searching in the fog for Ron Weasley. She pulled her coat tighter around her sleek, feline body. She flattened her ears to her head in anger, he was _supposed_ to be here by now!!!!!!!!!!!! Sastaliki was supremely beautiful in the eyes of everyone she met, even now in her new body. Sastaliki used to be a human, until last summer when, while walking in the forest, she was suddenly changed into a cat-person (?). "Sasta" as she was known to her best mates, used to have ivory pale skin that glowed in the moonlight and long, wavy aquamarine hair that tousled carelessly in the wind (that is how she got her name.) But most beautiful of all was her gorgeous, green eyes that shone into whoever's soul they peered into and instantly enamored the viewer.

Sasta wore a long, navy blue pea coat to mask her appearance and totally cute silver snakeskin ankle boots so she could still look fashionable even in her current state. She huddled behind a building, she didn't mind her new streamlined body that much. She had a heightened sense of hearing and sight, as well as a certain 'sixth-sense' however, she really hadn't tapped into that one just yet. She had a long scarlet tail with orange stripes that was quite beautiful, but she hated all her fur! There was so much! She'd never been this hairy in her whole life, but she'd have to get used to it, it was her curse. The only thing about her that had remained unchanged, was her beautiful green eyes that still enchanted whoever looked into them.

She thought back to the summer, before she was a cat-person(?). She was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, all by her lonesome, thinking deeply about how lonely and sad she was. Her parents had went to research Muggles in their natural habitat. Apparently a bunch of non-magic persons are more important that their own DAUGHTERRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But anyway. She was so sad.

THEN. Ron, the boy she had been acquainted with through her parents ever since she was little, walked in. He stole a glance at her, sitting in the corner, and quickly averted his eyes. He ordered two Butterbeers. _That was strange_, she thought; _why on earth did he order two? He must be really thirsty._

He took the two possibly alcoholic drinks and slowly strode across the bar, eyes locked with hers. He sexily asked "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No…" she said, full of wonder at his astounding gingerness. He slid one of the butterbeers across the table. It stopped, _**right in front of her.**_

Ron slid into the chair across from her ; he casually leaned his arm on the table, and took a long swig of butterbeer, all the while never once breaking eye contact. After he has finished his butterbeer, he sat the glass down, looked into her eyes, and said:

"So, I heard you were alone this summer…?"

"Yeah," Sasta replied, "what of it?" She didn't want to let her guard down just yet.

"Well, my mum heard that your parents were leaving to go and study in the field…so she suggested that you stay with us until school starts back up, since you are a family friend and all. What do you say?" He smiled at her.

Sasta thought for a second, _Why is Ron being so nice? When we were kids he always taunted me and played tricks on me! Why the sudden change of heart?_ She gave a sideways glance at him, his sparkling blue eyes, just like the midnight ocean, his toned physique and of course, his gingery-ginger hair of gingerness. He was getting quite cute as they neared their fifth year. "W-w-well," she stammered, "I don't see why not. Whose room will I be staying in?" A look of pure joy shone in Ron's visage.

"We'll talk about that when we get there, let's go!" Ron took her hand, "Fred and George knew you'd say yes, so they are packing your things as we speak!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Baby, are you Down?

NOTES: hey guys remember that this was written by a couple people so thats why the goodness of the spelling and grammar can be different!!! I'm the best at English so i'll try to be the one who writes the notes at the top. and what is a trollin? thx for all the reviews and please dno't flame...... we are just a couple girls writing our version of hp!! xox

Chapter 2:: Baby, Are You Down?

Throughout the summer Ron and Sasta's friendship blossomed into a loving relationship. Chasing the garden gnomes, feeding the chickens, washing their clothes on a washboard and laying in the tall, romantic grass gazing at the stars and looking longingly into each other's eyes were all they needed to be happy together. However, in the last two weeks of summer, Sasta had been walking alone and her horrid curse had been brought upon her. The only things she remembered was a dark figure approaching and then she woke up as a kitty!!!!!!!!!!!! Mrs. Weasley had been horrified at her appearance and had kicked her out of the house, she had been living on the streets ever since. But Ron knew she was still the same Sasta he had fell in love with inside, and he had vowed to help her in whatever way he could.

Back in present day, Sastalike was STILL WAITING. She was sooooo mad. Why would he keep her waiting so much??!!!11111`~ Suddenly, in the distance she saw a figure approaching. It was Ron! Her heart leapt and wondered what had taken him so long.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "I was researching with Hermione about how to help you."

She was angry with him only temporarily, "What did she say?" Her eyes searched his face, he didn't look very hopeful.

"Well," he sighed, "There is one way to reverse the effects…but, it is highly unlikey we would survive such a treacherous journey."

"Just tell me! I'm sure together we can brave any dangerous terrain."

"We have to go to a volcano in Hawaii and fight the dragon that inhabits the volcano. We have to kill him and then catch his last breath in this special jar," he held up a super special jar that was etched with scenes of from the movie of 'The Last Unicorn", (which most people don't know, but is a real account of a famous historical figure from the magical world.)

"Okay! Well let's go then! We have to do this before school starts back up, I can't return looking like this." Said Sastaliki.

"Sasta…" Ron said, gazing up into her sparkilng, emerald eyes, "I-I want to be a cat-person with you… so if we don't survive…at least we'll be together in a curse. I don't want you to be in this all alone."

Sasta's eyes welled up with tears, "Ron…" she breathed, "you-you don't have to do that…"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 I want to. I love you so much, I mean they say that when you are 14 you find your true love. And now, I know it's true. Hermione made me a capsule to take of a potion that will provide me with similar effects of your curse," he pulled out a large rainbow pill, "she made it rainbow so it wouldn't remind me of how horrid the curse is."

"Yes that makes perfect sense." Said Sasta.

"So…here goes…" whispered Ron, "I love you Sastaliki Kanino Aquamarine."

"I love you too, Ron Weasley." Sasta was crying, she never knew Ron loved her this much.

He raised the sparkly rainbow capsule into the moonlight, judging by the appearance of the pill, you never know the horrible curse contained within. He brought it to his luscious ginger lips and swallowed it.

"Ron…" Sasta walked towards him, "how are you feeling?"

"Oh man, this is nothing I feel-----" Ron collapsed on the ground.

"Ron!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sastaliki ran and held his head in her lap as the potion started to take effect. Orange fur started to cover his face and body, a long, bushy, bright orange tail sprouted from his pants. Cat ears soon replaced his human ears and his nose became pink, short and flat. She had never felt so attracted to him, _No! It's only because I'm a cat too! This is a curse!_ His hand/paw twitched.

"_Sasta_…" his eyes opened, they were the only thing left of Ron, his ocean-blue eyes, "_I feel_…."

"_Shhhhhhh, Ron. You are going to feel a bit weird at first. Just rest." _She stroked his new, soft, tangerine fur.

"_Wait! Your mouth isn't moving! How are we communicating?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" _Ron's face looked horrified. Sasta hadn't really been paying attention, but come to think of it, Ron's mouth wasn't moving either.

"_We must have cat telepathy!!!!!!!!!!!!1" _Sasta exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3 : Poker Face

**NOTE**: Okay we wanted to respond to a few comments made in the reviews...... first of all, NO, my face or anyones face did not fall on the keyboard. we use our hands duh! Second of all, aquaman... there are THREE OF US. Can't u read?? also i want to addrress the issue of sasta being a mary sue. I looked up what this is and let me just tell you...... SHE IS NOT!! okay, if you actually READ the story you will see that she has her own problems. she is also not a self insert because i am not that vain and we are not cats... DUH! And Ron is only acting different because he is in true love... if you guys had ever been in love you would know what it is like and how it makes you act kinda weird sometimes!

Also, Corruptedlament..... i cannot believe you said we were like Twilight. !!!! thanks!!! we all three looovee her books they are so great! everyoneelse...seriously....just keep reading and you will see that we are working really hard on this story and we are not trying to be stupid. this is serious for us and we just want to be creative like everyone else here on the site so BACK OFF. I mean thank you for the comments but please do not be so blatently mean.

midnight... i love you girl! you are the best reviewer!! xox

also yes paige wrote this chapter and let me just say before we post that she is not the best at english. she might get mad at me for saying that but whatever. please dont hate on her because she is sensitive.

also this chapter has profanities!

Chapter 3:: Poker Face (guest writer Paige)

With a look of shock upon her stunningly feline face, Sasta helped ron to his feet……….or rather, his paws. _Can you believe we have cat telepathy?! _ Sasta exclaimed inside her head.

_Yeah but how do we turn it off?! _Ron wondered confusedly. _Maybe we should focus on talking instead of thinking._

"Good idea," said Sasta out loud. "Let's just talk from now on…. Unless we have an emergency with the dragon or something."

"Yeah, speaking of that, let's go!!!!!!!" meowed Ron. "The dragon is, like I said, in Hawaii. So we have to get there—and quick! We also have to find out who performed this terrible curse on you!"

"I wish I knew," Sasta murmered sucidicially and wistfully (she is not really sucidial because she is with her love). "Ron…… I cant believe you did all dis for me. Its obvious to me now that you really love me."

"I do," said ron seriously, taking her paw in his. "now……….. are you ready to depart?"

"yes," breathed sasta seductively. "but first……………………………….."

sasta leaned in and kissed ron's feline ginger lips encouragingly. This made them both very happy and they purred simutaneoulsy. There tails entwined and made a perfect scene. We all kno teenage love lasts forever and these two were no exception.

Suddenlyyy!!!!!!! A plane came out of the sky and the two got on it. They didn't use any magic because they were underage and the last thing they wanted to do was get kicked out of the school for looking so cat-like!! And using magic. Then the plane went directly to Hawaii. The cat-people oohed and ahhed over the beautiful sites and hula attractions of the fabulous north American state.

"enough touring around!" Sastalike suddenly exclaimed. "let's get down to business. Where is that dragon?? And that volcano?? We need to sleigh him!!"

"let's go to that one volcano in Hawaii… " Ron meowed. "I think it's called: the Hawaii volcano! I heard that it has a cave underneath it. Maybe that's where the dragon resides."

"okay," sasta said, "do u still have that super special jar?"

"yes," said ron. All of the sudden…………. "OMG!" he yelled ferociously. "what are we going to use to kill the dragon???"

"FUNNY THAT YOU SHOULD ASK," said Sasta. "my great-grate grandfather was a famous dragon slayer. And in his will he left a dragon killing dagger that we have to plunge into the heart of the dragon to get him to breathe his last breath."

"I did not know that!" exclaimed ron suddenly. "how convienent!"

"Yah I know," Sasta said, flipping her beautiful fur-covered tail over toward ron. Her green eyes smarkled with beauty and love and adventure. "let us go."

And then……………………………………………………………………………………….

In the distance……………………………………………………. Was the Hawaii volcano! It was huge and bursting with red-orange fiery stuff. It looked really scary to the two cat-people in the plane.

"land us here pilot" said Ron. The plane swiftly landed on top of the volcano. It did not break or burn because it was magical. The two got off and ventured down into the cave underneath the volcano.

The cave was very scary. It was dark and damp and hot. Sasta was frightened. Ron saw this and became concerned for her. After all, she was his true fourteen eyar old love and he moved closer to take her furry feline paw in his. She smiled at him with her cat teeth and the two walked thru the cave.

THEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM WAS THE DRAGON!!!!!!!!! he was green with big yellow spots and a yellow spiked tail. He was spied them and wiped his head around and let out a ferocious bellow. Ron took the dagger from sastaliki and held it up and it glittered in the volcano light. THEN they heard a voice yell, "DON'T KILL MY FUCKING DRAGON!!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4 : Our god the drugs

**NOTE: **okay so this is two of us writing this author's note.... why are you guys being so mean? get off the internet! Also, can someone PLEASE expalin to us WHAT A TROLLIN IS. is it a good or a bad thing? Please help us to understand. we tried to warn you that Paige was not a very good writer.... and you still flamed her so bad.... . just because sometimes we make grammear errors or spelling does not mean we are not trying. serioulsy we are just so excited to post this and show the world what we think of as our hp universe that sometimes we dont really edit okay.

anyway yes this chapter is short but we wanted to post something..... maybe some of the people who actually LIKE THE STORY will review this time and not just mean people : ((

Chapter 4:: Our god the drugs

Out from the mystical darkness………………………………………………………………….. mysteriously stepped………………………………….a guy.

Ron squinted his eyes and exclaimedly gasped "…Is that………………………………………………………who I think it is…………………..????????????"

"It's-it's-----it's…" Sasta stammered….

"YES! IT'S ME! HARRY ELIZABETHIATONIS POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled manically. (we know harry's middle name is james but we wanted to combine the middle names of our best friends to put in the story so they can be famous)

"Wait…? You're middle name is Elizabethiatonus? I never knew that." Said Ron.

"Oh, yes of course, I got that middle name because it is Godric Gryffindor's middle name too." Harry said.

"It's very manly." Sasta quipped.

"SHUT UP YOU WHOOORRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry dastardly frothed. "I thought I would have Ron all to myself this year…but I see that _you_ have changed that." Harry's eyes narrowed at her.

"Wait, all to yourself……what is that supposed to mean?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ron asked confusedly. Harry's eyes softened at Ron.

"Oh, sugar bun…..I thought you knew……….that I just can't contain myself around your astounding gingerness any longer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have loved you ever since I said my eyes on your eyes, just like the midnight ocean."

"Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those midnight ocean eyes are MINEEEEEEE to peer into lovingly! Not you! Instead of 'The Boy Who Lived" you should be called "The Boy Who Steals Boyfriends and is Gayyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!" (There is nothing wrong with being gay, but Harry is being a homewrecker!!!!!!)

"Nowwwwwwwww my beloved dragon that I inherited from my great-aunt Elizabethiatonus (it's a very popular name) whose name is also Elizabethiatonus (I told you it was popular!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Get that cat slut!" he screamed.

"Ronnnnnn!!!!!!!!! Help meeeeee!" Sasta shrieked as the dragon picked her up in his drooling jaws, "This drool is icckkkyyyyyyy! And I will dieeeeee!!!!!!!!11" Her emerald eyes of love and sexiness gazed into Ron's midnight Pacific Ocean eyes of gingerness and 14 year old desire. He knew that he had to save her……….plus, he only like Harry as a friend.

"Harry…………I cannot allow you to do this to my one and only love of my one and only lifeeeeeee!!!!!!! I'm sorry……..but, I have to kill your dragon!" Ron pulled out the jar and threw it to Sasta, "_CATCH ELIZABETHIATONUS' BREATH IN THERE WHEN I SLAY HIM!!_" And then he slayeded him. Sasta sexily cought Elizabethiatonus' last dragon breath in the super special last dragon breath catching jar. Harry looked at the messy scene of dragon saliva and blood.

"Elizabethiatonusssssss!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Harry fell to his knees in anguish, "Ron…..I thought what we had was special…..but, whateveerrrrrrrr! It so was not!!!!!!!!! GOODBYEEEEEEE I WILL JUST GO MAKE OUT WITH DRACO BECAUSE HE IS ON THE REBOUND ANYWAY AND THE REASON THERE IS SO MUCH TENSION BETWEEN US IN THE SERIES IS BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER BUT YOU WERE MY PLAN A AND HE WAS MY PLAN B BUT WHATEVER, I HAD HIM IN MIND IF IT DIDN'T WORK OUT BETWEEN US…..WHICH IT HASN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO BYEEEEEEEEEEE BE HAPPY WITH THIS FELINE SKANK IN YOUR FELINE SKANK BODIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and he disappeared.

Ron and Sastaliki looked at each other with intense love and wonderment.

"After all that……………….we finally made it, TOGETHER." Sasta said dreamily. Ron pushed back her flowing Aquamarine hair that was covered in drool and gazed into her pure hue green eyes that sparkled and danced in the glowing volcano light, and he kissed her with his ginger cat lips. Sasta smiled.

"Well……let's get out of this volcano, it's really hot!!!!" Ron chuckled.

"Okay!!!!!!!" Sasta replied. And hand in hand…………………….or rather paw in paw they made their way out of the Hawaii Volcano.


	5. Chapter 5 : Bad Romance

** NOTE: **okay once again this chapter is writen by our good friend paige..... so, seriously, try to be nice to her. This is a great chapter! If you thought the last chapter was the end you are wrong! Anyway enjoy! xox

Chapter 5 :: Bad Romance (guest writer Paige)

As soon as they exited the volcano, Sasta and Ron got back onto the magical, indestructible plane. Setting down the shimmering jar etched with scenes from the "last Unicorn" (which most people don't know but it is a real famous account of historical figure in the magical world), Ron reached for Sasta in his luscious Maine Coon paws. The two became against each other as if they were furniture (because they were cats). It was very sensual and lovely. After this sasta turned to ron and said:

"Ron. I am ready to take the dragon tears and become a woman again!!1"

Ron hesitated. "well…………………………… can you wait until we get back to Hermione? Then she make me a potion and we can become humans again together."

Sasta narrowed her combination lime green and sage green eyes into a fierce cat-eye glare. "what??!" she exclaimed protestedly. "I want to become a human again as soon as possible!!!!!!!"

"I know," said ron uncomfortablish. "but I just thought…"

"OMG, Ron." Sasta tail swished with angery feelings. "u are so selfish. You know how bad these past three days have been for me and all you can think about is yourself becoming a human again??!???? HOW DARE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"but-but-but-but" stammerd Ron.

"WHATEVER!!!!" sasta pushed him off the plane. She knew it would be okay because he was magical and all, but she did it for emphasis because she was so PISSEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!! After he faded into a tiny red-orange dot in the sky she picked up the suepr special jar and took a sip from it.

SUDDENLY………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. (x 1987239847 for emphaises) she felt a strange tingly feeling all over her body!! It was like she was inside a humming behive but she wasn't being stung!! Everything was moving and color swirly around her!

THEN.. it was like sailor moon!!!! First her hair moved all around her like a halo. The fur on her head grew out until it looked, once again, like her beautiful aquamarine locks!!!her eyes did not change because they had always been a beautiful green color. All of her fur fell off of her in an instant and she regained her paper white creamy cream complexion. Her navy blue peacoat was still on her, but underneath she now wore a pair of sexy black denim jeans, and a black top with some sequins on the back. Her cat nails fell off, and in their place, she grew sharp, beautiful human nails. Her silver snakeskin boots sparkled. She was a human again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But.

Suddenly, Sasta grew sad. "what have I done??!!" she wondered aloud. "why did I send ron away?? My true fourteen year old love and I have just pushed him off of a plane!!!!!!"

She tried to use her cat telepathy to contact him, but it was no use. She was no longer a feline, and she could not say anything to her true love.

Sasta fell down, sobbing. She was smearing her beautiful makeup all over her beautiful face. "what if I never see him again?!!!??!" she wailed horribly.

MEANWHILE.

After floating down to safety, Ron had magically walked to Hermione's house. She was mixing up a potion to give him to reverse the effects of the rainbow pill. Harry was there too, but neither Harry nor Ron spoke of what had occurred in the volcano….. even though it happened like five minutes ago. Harry was not making any signs that he liked ron at all.

"here you go," hermioe said, handing ron another pill. This one was sparkly ginger with ginger sparkles inside of it. Harry oohed and ahhed over the beauty of this capsule. Ron took it with a swig of his favorite possibly alcoholic beverage.

Then. He started to feel funny. His fur began to vibrate along his skin. His ocean blue eyes sparkled. His luscious ginger lips quivered.

But. Then.

Nothing happened.

"OMGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" RON meowed ferociously. "why fhalkajh!!??!!?"

"It didn't work?!?!?!?!?!?!" Hermione bellowed humongously. "oh my goodness what did I do wrong?!?!?"

Harrry's eyes narrowed toward Ron. He was so jealous that he couldn't have ron. He didn't know that ron and sasta had broken up yet…. Or got into a fight….. or whatever….. but even if he knew that that had happened he still couldn't get together with ron because ron onl liked as a friend. Plus ron could not forgive him for trying to be a homewrecker. And plus plus ron still loved sasta and was hoping she loved him too.

"why am I still a kitty cat?" groaned ron. "I want to be a human again."

Hermione shook her head. "Im sorry. There's nothing I can do right now. I will keep trying to mix up potions to help you out of this state but for right now I am afraid you will be stuck as a feline."

Ron hung his head. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Who could that be?! They all wondered. Hary went to go answer it. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black t-shirt.

The door swung open dramatically. The all gasped when they saw who was standing in the doorway.

_"SASTALIKI…."_ Ron breathed.


	6. Chapter 6 : Don't Stop Believing

**NOTE: **thx midnite you're the best! I still wish someone would tell me what a trollin is though.

Chapter 6:: Don't stop belien=ving

Ron walked toward Sastaliki, in the sunlight her skin shimmered and her aquamarine hair sparkled and blew back in the wind. Her green eyes glimmered gorgeously and fancifully. She ran her new human fingers through her shiny as hell hair. The shine blinded Ron, Hermione and Harry and they fell to their knees at her terrific beauty. She shielded her eyes and looked at the trio on the floor, then……………….she spoke.

"Ron……I-I------I'm sorry that I pushed you out of that super magical plane at 15,000 feet. I-I was just so anxious to turn back into a human again……" Sasta cried one sparkly tear... it looked like a beautiful diamond on her perfectly paleified porcelain face.

"It's alright Sasta, I know that you were just so emotionful at that point in time. I still love you, I'll always love you, you are my true 14 year old love…..remember that." Ron's still cat eyes also welded up with tears….but his were not diamond tears…just regular ones. "Sasta…I don't know if you've noticed….but I'm still a kitty-cat!!!! Do you still love me………………………..?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Can you ever love me…….?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Ron's eyes searched all over her pale facial terrain.

Sasta's fanciful eyes peered into the very depths of Ron's ginger feline soul. She cried another sparkly diamond tear, they were so beautiful that her tears could be harvested and used for magical purposes. "Ron…………….." Sasta whispered…

Harry awaited asta's rejection of Ron so that he could make Ron fall for him…………….BUT

"Ron of COURSE I still love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You were always there for me when I was out on the streets for one day in my feline form!!!!!!!!! I will be there for you……….never forget…..YOU ARE MY 14 YEAR OLD LOVVVEEEEEEE." They embraced infatuatedly.

Hermione got up off of the floor from being so astounded by teenage love and beauty. "Ron, I promise I'll keep trying….but I can't guarantee a potion potent enough before school starts back up…so….."

"You mean I'll have to go to school looking like THIS?!?!?!?!" Ron gasped surprisedly. He sank to the floor that he had just gotten up from, but this time it wasn't because of Sasta's immense beauty, it was because of his immense sadness.. and held his furry face in his feline paws. Sasta crounched down beside of him and rubbed his tangerine fur back, he cried and purred at the same time because cats like their backs rubbed but he was still upset.

"Ron, don't worry… I'll be right there beside you if anything happened. I'm there for youuUU!" Sasta said soothingly.

Suddenlyyyyyyy an owl flew in with letters in his talons. He looked at the romantic scene in front of him and was totally touched. He dropped the letters in front of them delicately and flew away uplifted with owl loveeee, he would later go to his roost and tell his true owl love how much he loved her because of the scene he witnessed at Hermione's house. But anyway, BACK TO HERMIONE'S HOUSEEE. They opened their letters and read them, they said:

"Ye thoust students. I'eth declare'eth that it hast is now the tim'eth to return'eth to-est the school of'eth Hogwarts!!!!!!!-eth

Love, Dubledore

P.S. There is'eth a new school policy on the dressereth code'eth. Muggle clothes are allowed'eth!!!! So go shoppinggggggg!!!!! : )"

"Wow! What nice guy! Now I can be totally fashionable, even in Ron's current state!!!!!!!!!" Sasta exclaimedly exclaimed.

They all got up and magically walked to Diagon Alley, where there was a Old Navy and a Macy's!!!!!!! And a Malllllllll!!!!!! Ron didn't want to go at first, but he was struck with wonderment at the new Muggle fashions.

"Okay, so, " said Hermione, "it'll be me and Sasta shopping together and Harry and Ron!!!!!! I'll show Sasta some new muggle fashions, and Harry, you can help Ron out." They split up and went into the huge shopping centers.

Harry knew that THIS was the time to try and get Ron to finally LOVE HIMMMMMMMM. Harry and Ron ventured into the first store, Harry chose Ron's clothing. He picked out a totally cute pair of yellow plaid skinny jeans and a button down black shirt to accentuate Ron's Clementine-tangerine-orange colored fur. He also picked out some fab Italian leather shoes so that Ron's delicately padded feline feet would be cushioned in comfort. "what now?" asked Ron

"Well, let's go try them on!" Harry said, full of excitement. He walked with Ron back to the dressing rooms. Ron went into the stall and put on the outfit that Harry had selected. Harry sat on the bench outside, peering at himself in the mirror, "_I hope that Ron can look past that I tried to kill Sasta…..and I totally still hate HERRRRRRR!!!!! But, I'll put up for her for Ron's sake. If only Ron can see how much I LOVE HIMMMMM. Maybe he'll love me back…after all he is my Plan A…" _The dressing stall door creaked and Ron walked out looking quite felinely handsome.

"Well….?" Ron said as he looked at himself in the mirror. Harry had a look of stunningment upon his face.

"You look……..great, Ron." Harry replied. He knew that this was his chance….Harry pushed Ron back into the stall. Ron scratched him in a confused manner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGGG?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Ron meowed and hissed.

"Owwwwwwww that scratch hurt!!!! But…RON!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOUUUUU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! YOU ARE MY PLAN A!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry cried out.

"Harry, I already TOLD YOUUUUUU. I only like you as a FRIENDDDDDD. Why can't you just go make out with Draco like you said you were going to do?!?!?!?!?!? Stop loving me! I love Sastaliki!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron yowled. Harry's face was devastated.

"FINE RON I WILL LEAVE YOU ALONE SO . I'LL GET THAT FORMER CAT SLUTTTTTTT!!!!!!!! I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY FEELINGS I DON'T WANT TO BE JUST FRIENDS WITH YOU BUT WHATEVER!!!! I HATE SASTALIKI, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE, NOT YOU AND HER! WHEN I TRANSFORMED HER INTO A CAT FORM YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HATE HER NOT LOVE HER EVEN MOREEEEEEEEE, EVEN YOUR MOM KICKED HER OUT OF THE HOUSE, BUT YOU DON'T GET IT GOODBYEEEEEE FIND MUGGLE FASHIONS BY YOURSELFFFF I'M GOING TO GO CRY IN DRACO'S ARMSSSSSS NOW!!!! UGHHHH!" Harry ran out of the stall crying. Ron just shrugged, paid for his new clothes and went to go find Sastaliki and Hermione.


	7. Chapter 7 : Let's Get Retarded in Here

NOTE: yes this is the shortest chapter yet. where is everyone??

Chapter 7:: Let's get Retarded in Here

Ron found Hermione waiting outside of a dressing room for Sasta. The dressing room door flung off of it's hinges as Sasta emerged out from behind it, even the door could not contain her stunning beauty. Sastaliki wore a huge black bow in her Aquamarine hair, she had on a teal dress that flowed in the wind that was inside the store from the air conditioning. She had on black lace leggings and silver flats. She. Stunned. Everyone. Ron was paralyzed by her ridiculously gorgeous appearance. Hermione gasped.

"Ron!!!!!!" Sasta slinked over to ron's side, catching him as he tipped over from his paralisation. Ron tried to speak, to tell her how luscious she looked, but he couldn't since he was paralyzed.

Then he managed to blink, and the temporary visual release from the sight of Sasta in her perfectly fit outfit relieved him of his paralyses state. When he opened his eyes, he looked quickly away from her so as not to be paralyzed again.

"Sasta, that outfit looks absolutely stunning on you!" Hermione said shoutingly! "You absolutely must buy it."

"But what about my beloved?" said Satsa, glancing pointedly at Ron. "How can we be together if he get physically injured when he sees me?"

"Don't worry about me, pet" said Ron sexily, still not looking directly at her. He took a deep breath. "I think it was just the shock of seeing you. You see, I didn't think you could get any more beautiful. And now I know you can."

He swiftly turned his head towards hers. Sasta gasped. Hermione gasped. She waited accordingly to see if he would get paralyzed, and he didn't. It was a relief to all who gazed upon them!

Sasta and Hermione and Ron shopped for more clothes that day. Sasta didn't ask about Harry because Harry was a homewrecker so she didn't really care about him at all, so why ask? Hermione didn't ask either because she probably just forgot. After all, nobody cares about stupid homewreckers.

They then finished buying all of their outfits! "where should we go next?" Inquired Hermione intelligently. Using their temporary friend telepathy they all decided at once to go to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts. But then there was nothing interesting at the bookstore, so they left.

"I think we should take Sastaliki to the pet store!" suggested Hermione. "For four years you've lived with nay an owl nor cat nor rat or frog to deliver your mail, and a pet would greatly improve your studies!" suggested Hermione. Hermione was very kind, and was constantly keeping everyone's intelligence in mind. (get it; 'intelligence', 'mind')

"That's right!" quipped Ron. So then they all went to the pet store.

Sastaliki strode wistfully down the aisles of the pet store. There were so many animals to choose from; from all side she heard mewing and who-ing and chittering and squeaking from all the different types of animals. As she turned the corner to walk down yet another long, animal-filled aisle, one "Who" stood out from the rest. It was the most beautiful hoot she'd ever heard. The sound of it was very sleek.

She wiped around to see a majestic neon orange Great Owl. As soon as she finished wiping around, their eyes LOCKED. It was with that magical sign that they both knew that they had a special bond, and were together FOR LIFE…

She went up to the cash register and said "I want to buy this owl" she held up the owl. The cash register said "Okay, that will be free since you two are so bonded for life."

And then they walked out of the store. Suddenly, in the distance…. They SAW…………..,.,.,.,………/


	8. Chapter 8 : Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom

NOTE: wow thanks for all the reviews!! we have been waiting to update beacuse we were wondering what happend to everyone.... but now we know you guys like it!! here's another chapter~! xox

Chapter 8:: Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom I want you in my room!!!

Harry was walking briskly in anger towards Sasta, Ron and Hermione. Behind him………………………………………..walking JUST AS BRISKLY………………………………………….AND AS ANGERLY……………was……… Draco Malfoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 Draco's greasy blonde hair flapped in the wind as he briskly approached the trio. He sneered, "YOU SLUT BITCH WHOREEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I HEARD WHAT YOU SAIIIIDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PREPARE TO ENGAGE IN A FIST FIGHT! I AM SO MAD WITH MANLY ANGER RIGHT NOW THAT I COULD BURST….HETEROSEXUALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 PLUS, YOU ARE SO …UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!" Draco's SO NOT OCEAN BLUE eyes gazed meanish at Sasta.

"Wait, what?!?!?! I never said anything about you, Draco. I was too busy this summer being in teenage love, becoming a cat person and going on an adventure to Hawaii to even spread any gossip about your greasy hair this year!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasta replied.

"IT IS NOT GREASE! IT'S………….. A SPECIAL GEL!!!!!!!!" Draco turned red of embarrassment from his greasy locks, his grease ball hair flapped in anger. And he lunged at Sasta with his fists of greasy furyyyyy! Sasta, being excellent in all sports, had learned how to kick box, so she assumed a kick boxer stance and yelled, "BY THE POWER OF MY BEAUTY I START THIS FIST FIGHTTTT!!!" Draco approached her………turned his head and slapped the air screaming girlishly, "Neeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Sasta punched him in his greasy head. Draco cried and ran away, Harry gave a vengeful look at Sastaliki before he ran after Draco. Sasta turned to Ron and Hermione, "That was weird." She said.

"Oh!," said Ron, "Harry told me in the dressing room that HE was the one that performed the curse on you!!!! He thought that it would make me not love you anymore."

"Wait, what?!" said Hermione inquisitively. Ron and Sasta looked at her.

They then told Hermione everything they knew.

"Well, that whole you never loving loving me anymore thing DIDN'T WORKKK obviously." Sasta snorted. Harry would never steal her man! Their love was stronger than ever, no curse could ever break that.

Then, they magically walked to Hogwarts. Ron pulled Sasta aside before the went into the Great Hall. "Sasta, " he_ whispered_, "I'm afraid for everyone to see me!!!! What if they perform hate crimes?!?!?!?!?! What will I doooo?!?!?!? Even our everlasting 14 year old love can't save us from such hate!!!!!!!" He looked fearful.

Sasta held him close, "Ron. I won't let _**anything**_ happen to you, you got that?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!? No matter what they say, we will always be in love! Even if you never turn human again, we will always have each otherrrrr!!!! Teenage love is eternal, remember?!?!?!"

Ron smiled, "I love you soooooooooooooooooo much Sasta!!!!! Now, let's go into the Great Hall!!!!" hand in paw, they took their steps into the Great Hall.


	9. Chapter 9 : Scatman dodihaoidfhhdoop

NOTE: xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxo

Chapter 9: Scatman(Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop) (little bit of Paige)

Sastaliki felt Ron's warm, soft fur in her palm as they trotted into the Great big Hall confidently. Everyone stared at. him. The Gryffindor table instantly let out an uproarious cheer at his bravery for coming to school so cat-like and gingery. It was a feat to come to school as one of the only gingers, and took much more bravery to come as a cat. Slytherin _HISSED_ their disapproval. To boost his self-confidence Sataliki reached up and scratched behind his ears. Ron purred a triumphant purr, and they both say down at Gryffindor.

Dubeldore arose swifly and authoritatively from his seat at the staff table and floated towards them.

"STUDENTETHS. I hath cometh frometh the landeth of thine ancestorseth. Also-eth, I hopeth thee thoust studentseth areth noteth ye afraid of oureth belovedest studentee Ron Weaslyesths appearance. Aslo, Enjoyeth thine newesteth dress codeths."

Dubledore was wearing a lime green mesh tank top ( which would look weird on some people but he was totally rocking it), purple hot pants, and polkadot socks. And then he was wearing Italian leather Birkenstock sandals. ANd then he was wearing stunner shades. He. STUNNED. EVERYONE. And everyone was glad that the new muggle-clothes wearing dress code was invented.

Sastalikie looked over her shoulder to see the Ravenclaw table. Because she was a great student (some even said she rivaled Hermione Granger) and was favored in the eyes of many, and also because the Sorting Hat said so, she was in two houses! She belonged to both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor , so she enjoyed the privileges of both houses, such as their magnificent common rooms. And dorm rooms. She had two dorm beds.

*********Harry's POV***********

Harry SCOWELD. He thought back to wen Ron utterly rejected him at the Walmart changing rooms. He still had that scratch on his chest and face, while it hurt...it reminded him of Ron's gingery face.......so he didn't mind TOO much.............he thought baccckkkkkk.........

*flashback****!!!

"Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DracccooooOOooOoOooooOOOO!!!!!! I heard someone say something meaaannnn about you!!! OooooOoOoooohhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry yelled out to Draco Malfoy, Draco's head wiped around, his hair grease flapped questionably.

"What Potter, my beloved---I mean--mortal enemy...?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?11" Draco looked lovingly into Harry's eyes.

"SASTALIKI TOTTTALLLLY SAID YOU WERE GAYYYYY!!!!!!! HOW COULD ANYONE SAY THAT I ABOUT YOUUUUUU?!?!?!?! I MEAN YOU ARE THE MOST MANLY HETERO MAN I'VE EVER METTTTTTT, WITH YOUR STRONG MUSCLY ARMS AND ROCK HARD BOD AND PRFECTLY GREASED HAIR...............HOW COULD ANYONE SAY THATTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!!!!!!????" Harry awaited Draco's reaction.

"O.M.!!!!!!!!!!! THAT MAKES ME SO MADDDDDDDD WITH MALE MADDNESSSSS OF ANGERRRRR!!!! WE---I MEAN---I DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER---YOU...HOW COULD ANYONE SAY THATTTTTTTT!!!!!!! THAT'S WHY I DON'T LIKE WOMENNNNN---I MEANNNN................UMMMM....HATE SASTALIKIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Draco's hair flapped in angery hellfire grease anger.

"ME TOOOOOOOO!!!!!" harry bellowed homosexually. "she is so INSUTLING!!! YOU should go tell her what a BITCH SHE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" Harry was purposely tryign to make draco angry at Sastalike and ron. draco didn't know that he was harry's plan b, and harry wanted to keep it that way. in a greasy fury, draco marched off to find ron, sasta, and hermione.

and that was the scene where he yelled at them and tried to engageth in a fist fight.

*end flashback**

BACK IN PRESENT DAY............ harry was still pining over the still furry ron weasley. ron and sasta took seats at the gryffindor table. normally, sasta would sit with the ravenclaws, but since she wanted to be with her true fourteen year old love, she sat down next to ron.

SUDDENLY. Sasta remembered something very important!! she had been so upset over the fist fight and comfortingn ron that she had forgotted that Ron had mentioned who had cursed her!! and the curser was sitting right across from her!!!!!!!!!1 it was harry!!!!!!!!!!!! in case you forgot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! her beautiful leaf green eyes narrowed ferciously at him. she was going to get him back for that injustice!! the three days she spent as a partily kitten woman were horrible and harry deserved her punishment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

her beaitufl owl, which she had named, Tardigus (an ancient name from before the sands of time) soared in thru the enchanted ceiling. everyone oohed and ahhed. the owl was a beautiful neon orange, even in the darkest night sky. his beautiful aquararine eyes (to match her hair) pointed beautifully and elegantly in two opposite directions. sort of like a chamelon. his owl tongue loled out of mouth like a luscious pink snake. he cooed lovinginly and it sounded like a goregous freight train entering the grate hall. extending a manicured hand, sasta caught him midair and he perched on her fantastic shoulder. clutched in his pink talens was a letter. harry smiled to himself for a reason unknown to the others.

the ledder read:

"THIS IS A HOWLER."

then it said:

"you are a !!!!!!!!!! YOU RUINED MY PLAN A!!!! I HAVE CAPTURED YOUR TRUE LOVE AND YOU WILL NEVER GET HIM BACK UNLESS YOU MEET ME TONIGHT IN THE TROPHY ROOOOOOOOOM. NO ONE ELSE COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE CAN HEAR THIS NO ONE ELSE BETTER EVEN BE THERE!!!! SASTA YOU KNO WHO THIS IS!~~ WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!

LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER!!!!!!!/FOE~!!!"

"OMG." said sasta. she hadn't really been paying attentin, but now that she looked--RON WAS GONE. where had he vanished too??!! she wantged to yelle at harry right then in the great hall but she didn't want eto cause a scene and endanger ron's life. instead she just sadly ate her britishy food and anxiously awaited the night before her.


	10. Chapter 10 : jigga jiggaa

chapter 10:: jigga jigga~!!!!!!!!!!!!! by paige

that night..... sasta sat nervously in her gruffindor dorm room. she was wearing a soft white nightgown with little pink roses all over it. her dorm rom was painted a lovely purple blue color. she had her own room because she was so extra fucking special. when she heard the click striek a late hour. she left. and went down to the trophy room.

since een dubledore had heard the message, no one was out patrolling the hals. they knew she had to do what she had to do to get her tue love back to her. dudlbeore was a big supporter of true fourteen year old. he himself had once had a true love but had left the true slip away from him more on that story another time.

anyway. sasta sneakily creeped lusciously down the ancient wooden stairs andinto a darmp dand=k hallway. sheh was nervous. sheh held her special wand in her hand. it was more speicl a than anyone elses beacause she was so special and it was beautiful just like her. it was an aquarmine wand made from ancient aquarmine tree branches that no one else had ever seen. inside the wand was one single hair from her own head beacus she was so fucking special that that was the onky magic she would ever need. she had also broken her wand apart and put it a piece of ron's fur/hair to make the magic even stronger. it was normal for sasta to break her wand although other wixards could never reapair their wanad after thty broke.

scarily she opened the door to the trophy room. harry was inside. he was wearing black skinnies jeans and a tshirt with a rainbow on it. he was being more open about him homosexually lately because he waas hoping to get with ron and once he was with ron he didnt want to keep it a secret. anyway. he walked toward her with .

instantly! sasta raised her wand and caast her first spell: "Angrocious!!!" SHE SCREAMED. the spell hit harry with a burst of ginger light. instantly he was filled with so much anger and hate that he fell to the ground. i'm not really sure how that one works but it just does. while he was on the ground she yelled at him:

"why did you take my LOVE?!?!? AND WHY DID YOU CURSE ME!!? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO HURT OU!!!"

choking, harry fired a spell back: "stinksmelliocious!!!!" he bellowed homewreckerly. it hurt her badly and the room began to smell with ahorrid stench. it was so horrid that the two had to cougha nd cover their noses. but not before sasta yelled again:

"please tell me what I did!!!!!1 i thought we were friends?!!!!! AHH! truthatonioiuscnesskedava!!!!!"

harry had to tell the truth once the spell hit him because it was the truth spel. he yelled out: " I was just so jealous! I loved ron so much!!! i like draco too but i don't know what to do !!!!"

sasta felt a wave of sorrow. even though she smelled horible she sat down on the floor nexzt to harry. "Harry." she said seriously and lovingly. he was choking. "I am sorry you are so jealous but i just cant do anything about it. ron and i are destine dto be together. i really hope we can be friends because you seem like areally cool guy and I am totally fine with you being gay."

"omg, really?" asked Harry, now sitting up. he looked at her beautiful herb colored eyes. "I mean I do like darco... maybe he could be my plan a instead of my plan b."

sasta noodded warmly. "but i still have one question. why did you curse me. that was really mean!!!!"

harry hung his head. the smell in the room was beginning to lift. it had smelled like rotten eggs and a nasty other smell like dragon's peepee. "I'm sorry. it was my jealously. again."

sasta said that's okay. the two got up. "where is ron??" she asked.

"oh he's right here." said harry. ron came out from behind a trophy.

"omg sasta you are brace!!!!!! brace. brave." he yelled. then they made out and harry smiled because he wasn't jealous anymore.


	11. Chapter 11 : Like a melody In My Head

NOTE: wWWOOWW thanks for all the reviews!!! you guys are so great and so positive... and btw I wish I could figure out how to leave a review for ouserlves, but everytime I try my name comes up.. . xox

Chapter 11:: Like a Melody in my Head

Hermione rushed into the commons room where Ron, Sastaliki and Harry sat. "Ron!!!!!!!!!!! I have made another cap-shool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed with intelligent delight. Ron's face shone.

"Really!!!!!!!?????? Let's go try it out RIGHT NOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron yowled in excitedment. They all got up and went to Ron's room, so his transformation would be secretive. Hermione held up a sparkilng polka dot pill. IT. STUNNED. EVERYONEEEE. With it's sparkly magical glory shining in the night moon, Ron held it up and swallowed the polka dot prescription.

"Ron...? Is anything happening?!?!?!" Sastalkik asked, her intense parsley eyes gleaming with hope. Ron looked at her................and then collapsed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 "NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sasta yelled, "Ron! Ron my fuzzy beloved!!!!!! Wake uppppp!!!!!!!" she violently stroked him, but it was to no avail. Hermione was stunned that her supreme knowledge had failed her yet again!!!!!!! So she went to go cry. Harry ran to get Madame Pomfrey to help. Dubledore flew in threw the window.

"What seems-eth to be'ith the problem thoust students of thine?!?!?!?!?!?!" Dumbledore said authoritatively stroking his beard that was now in a braid. Sasta said through choking magical diamond tears,

"He can't change back into a sexy human boyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! Why, Merlin, whyyyyyyyyyyy?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" she wailed in anguishly sadness.

"Perhaps he hast been in'eth his feline form'ith too thou long'est, and thine love was strongest'ith whenst thou were together'eth in kitty form'eth, maybe-eth it needs to be'ith you who changest, eh?!?!?!?!?!" he shrieked, before dancing a jig and flying into the moonlight.

Sasta gazed into Ron's furry gingery face. Maybe Dubledore was right....maybe they were happiest in their kitty cat forms. Ron was whisked away to the hospital wing, Sasta was saddened immensely because she could not be beside her true 14 year old love at all times, but she knew what she had to do......................

The next day Sasta sat in Potions Class staring suicidally and wistfully out of the window, freezing rain pelted the ground. It fit her mood perfectly, even nature bowed to Sasta's beautiful will. Snape spoke loudly........ "TODAY WE WILL BE LEARNING HOW TO MAKE POTION CAPSULES TO TURN HUMANS INTO DIFFERENT ANIMAL FORMMMSSSSSS. HERMIONE, YOU MIGHT WANT TO TAKES NOTES SINCE YOU HAVE FAILED TWICEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DUMB!!!!!! BEGGIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

Sasta studied intenseley through out the class period, looking quite intelligent mixing all of the different ingredients together in a smart-ish manner. When she was done, a beautiful teal and gingery-orange swirly pill laid before her. Snape walked by, "WWWOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW SASTALIKI, YOU ARE AMAZING AT EVERYTHINNNGGG EXCELLENT JOOOBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB YOU PASS FOR THE REST OF YOUR SCHOOL CAREERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HERMIONE YOU FAIL FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He walked away briskly. Sasta slipped the pill into her denim jean's pocket and strode off to her Ravenclaw dorm......... she needed to do this in complete privacy.........for her true 14 year old love...................... she would have to become a feline once more..........

She strode into her Ravenclaw dorm and hurriedly shut the door behind her, she barvely drew the curtains closed and wiped around. Her valiant fresh lettuce green eyes gazed at the swirling teal-ginger orange capshool in her hand…………………………… she knew what she had to do. Tardigus opened one googly eye and whooped in feary thoughts. His owl senses were tingling……….. and he knew something extremely bravish and important was about to take place……………… Sasta raised the pill high into the air, it glimmered and swirled with magical mysteryish wonder. One lone beam of light shone onto the pill signifying it's power. Sastaliki brought it to her luscious lips……………. She swallowed it, it tasted a little bit like pickles. She hated pickles. But anywayyyyyyyy, she felt a tingling all over her body…………………………………….and…………………………. then………………………………………………………….. she blacked out………!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


	12. Chapter 12: Requiem in D minor, K 626: 3

NOTE: oh my gosshhhh... thanks for all the rreviews! we love you guy so much beacuse you guys really have let us know that there are still people out there that believe in magic!! seriously tho here is the next chapter.. sorry it took so long bc we were really busy.

xoxox

Chapter 12: Requiem in D minor, K 626: 3. Sequentia: Confutatis

Harry was sitting in the bathroom peering at himself in the mirror. "How do I let Draco know how I feel?!?!?! I mean, I was stuck up on Ron being my Plan A for so long……………………. I don't know what to do. Draco _was_ my Plan B, but now………. " Harry looked forlornly at himself. Suddenly…………………. Harry heard a faint flapping in the distance………………. Was it………………….. no, it couldn't be…………………. It was…………………..

"BITCH I HEARD WHAT YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco Malfoy was surrounded by greasy firey flames, his hair was whipping in the air like firey flame grease snakes. His eyes beamed fire that sizzled on the ends of his greaseball hair. "DON'T MIND MY EYES I ENCHANTED THEM TO DO THIS WHEN I'M EXTRA PISSED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!! POTTER I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! HOW COULDL I EVER BE YOUR PLAN BBBBBBBB?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!???!?!?! I WAS JUST A FOOLD TO EVER THIN WE WERE IN LOVE…………..I MEAN…………… STUDYING…………..ON MY HETEROSEXUAL BED………..MAKING OUT………I MEAN…….WATCHING LIFETIME TOGETHER…….BUT WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POTTER I FUCKING HATE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS NOTHING YOU COULD EVER DO TO FIX THIS! HOW COULD I NOT BE YOUR PLAN A?!?!?!?!??!?!!?"

"But……. Draco………." Harry pleadly pleaded.

"NO POTTER SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" his flame eyes encircled Harry in intense epic anger. " I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR GORGEOUS FACE EVER AGAINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But, Draco! Don't you see?!?!?!?! You are my Plan A _now._ I love you Draco!"

"NO POTTER IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER THAT I AM YOUR PLAN A NOW!!!! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT I WAS YOUR PLAN B AT SOME TIME……… A FUCKING PLAN B THAT'S ALL I WAS TO YOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD-BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! I'M GOING TO GO HAVE A MANLY CRY NOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Draco ran away girlishly screaming and crying down the corridors his grease hair flapping sadly behind him.

"Oh shit." Said Harry.

MEANWHILE.

Sasta's gorgeous green eyes shimmered and opened to Tardigus standing on her head staring into her eyes. One eye peered directly at her while the other eye elegantly gazed into something else in the corner of the room. His tounge gracefully lol'ed out of his mouth and licked her furrified face. She sat up with Tardigus still on her head and looked at the mirror. She was a cat again! She changed into her neon orange prom dress to match her fur and Tardigus. She didn't normally dress up because normally it adversely affected her loved ones retinas. Also it adversely affected innocent people around her; random stangers were known to fall to the ground, blinded by her utter super radiance.

But. She thought this was a speshul a casion.

She went to ghe gre8at Hall. SHE. Would have. STUNNED. EVERYONE. But luckily they were all minding their own business and Sasta released unto the air a luscious sigh of relief. She sat down next to Hermione

Hermione knew better than to stare directly into Satsa's radiance, so she didn't. Instead of gazing at Sasta, she gazed at the radiance she emitted. Despite not being able to see her face, Hermione saw a deep sadness in Sasta's eyes.

"What is wrong, beautiful person?"

sasta graced the air with another radiant and lusciously beautiful sigh (that could be harvested for magical air purposes). "Ron is still in the hospital and he won't wake up!!1!1!!1!!!111 I would be suicidal but then I'd never find out if he wakes up!(sasta was really smart and wearing silvery blue shoes) What do I dooo"

Hermione was also very smart and began to speak. However, MEANWHILE. At the other end of the great Hall ************

Dubledore flew in through the wall!!!! He slidled up behind harry because they were besties and whispered in his ear:

"_Studenteth. Taketh this thineth magicalethest guitareth. THENeth. Listeneth to thineth heartesteth."_

Then POOP! He shot up throught the ceiling and disappeared! Harry hadn't really been paying attention, but now that he thought about it, there was a guitar in his lap! HARRY gasped. Taking a lone finger, he strided it across the strings secretly (he didn't want anyone to know he had a secret magical guitar just yet) Each string let out a beautiful "whooo" quietly of its own accord. STRUCK WITH WONDERMENT, Harry got on the table and lusciously started to sing with his guitar!

"_You are my baby, you are my life_

_the only thing that keeps me from ending it all with a knife._

_I know were hurt that you weren't my plan A_

_And I know that you don't want everyone to know that you're gay_

_I want to be true, I don't WANT TO BE SNEAKY_

_Our love is so true, like Ron and Sastaliki!!!!!!!!1_

_Dubeldore gave me this guitar after he let go of the tru_

_And now I feel I must_

_Sing_

_A_

_Song_

_To_

_YOUUUU_

_Draco. I'm sorry that I hurt you like this._

_But I have been dreaming of your greasy fourteen year old love fire first kiss_

_I made a mistake by not putting you first_

_But to remain untogether would be even WORST._

_Please. Tell me you. Love me. And come back to me_

_We have a true connection that everyon can see_

_For eternity"_

Draco was overcome with love-y wonderment love and began to sing in a luscious duet:

"_From once to plan b and now to plan a_

_we're letting everyone know we are Gay_

_WE'LL BE TOGETHER UNTIL THE BITTER END_

_NOW that my heart HAS begun to MEND_

_You are sooooo perfect in all that you_

_Do_

_I even love you _

_When you take a poo_

_I love you_

_THE END"_

And then they made out all over the table. Everyone clapped because they were witnessing so much tru wuv.

Sasta smiled. "Anyway. What were you saying about Ron waking up?"

Hermione continued: "The only way to awaken Ron is to plant on him true fourteen year old's first kiss!" Sastaliki Kanino Aquamarine gasped!!!

Then she slid and wiped down to the hospital wing


	13. Chapter 13 : Open Arms

**NOTE: **sorry you guys... we know its been a long time since we updated.... but we were trying to figure out the perfect way to end KoKK. i dunno what else to say..... it has been great you guys thx for all the support and stuff you all really made writing this fic fun and good.. sorry for all the haters but you just roxkcked!! Anyway here is the last chapter

Chapter 13:: Open Arms

Sasta beautifully approached Ron's bedside. She peered down at him lusciously. "_I can't believe he is in a coma… he tried to hard to become human again fo me! I was selfish…………………… but now I know our 14 year old love is truer than ever!!!!"_ Sastaliki's fur rustled in the magic air conditioning. Her sparkling feline beauty made her sleek fur shine with the intensity of a beautiful cat-angel. She remembeed what Hermione had told her….. only 14 year old true love's first kiss would break the coma.

Her feline paw delicately picked up Ron's gingey head and their luscious cat lips locked as if they were magnets. Their tails intertwined and by a force of true love magic love they emitted an intense ginger light that spread throughout the whole campus of Hogwarts and rose up in the air!!!!!!11!!!1 Ron's midnight ocean blue eyes opened to Sasta's parsely, sage rosemary and thyme green eyes.

"Sastaliki……………. I………. your…….. a kitty kat again!!!! I don't……." Ron looked confusingly, but lovingly at her. Sasta kissed him again (they were still shining a beautiful ginger light and still up in the air)

"Ron……. I was so selfish to keep asking you to return to human form that I forgot when our love was most true….. we were meant to kitties together!!!!!! And that is when we are the most true!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasta's eyes welded up with tears, as did Ron's and they both hugged each other in a beautiful cat like scene.

"_Sastaliki Kanino Aquamarine………….. I love you soooooooo much."_ Ron said with their new-found cat telepathy.

_"I love you soooooooooo much too Ron Weasley."_ Telepathically stated Sasta.

Suddenly, Dubledore flew in, as did the rest of Hogwarts school! Harry and Draco were holding hands and crying at the beautiful scene. Tardigus was sitting on top of Dubledore's head smiling and licking his braided beard. Dubledore's hands were clasped together lovingly, "Ahhh, children'eth! This is thine greatest-ith occurenece-eth in the thine wholest history of Hogwarts-eth!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!! True-eth love-ith has thin thou overcome-ethhhh!!!!!!!!!" The whole school cheered (stil in mid air.)

They all slowly lowered to the ground and went into the Great Hall where a beautiful sparkly feast was prepared.

"Let-ith the feast of Lovey-dovey-eth beginnnn-eth!!!!" Dubledore shouted. They all magically ate the shiny food and laughed and had a magic time.

Ron looked into Sasta's sparkly, green feline eyes………. "Sasta," he meowed, "I love you so much, you make me so happy………. I…….I can't believe we've been through all this….. together." He smiled at her sexily.

"I know…. It's so surreal-ish." She said back to him as they purred and held tails.

"However," Ron whispered into her kitty-ear, "there is still one adventure we haven't been on together……….." Ron got down on his cat knee and pulled out a shiny teal box from his robes. Sasta looked at it in bewonderment.

"Sastaliki Kanino Aquamarine….. will you marry me?" Ron asked.

**LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL COMING SOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!1**

_**"KOKK: THE FOOD LION KING"**_


End file.
